fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miel Douraponta
Miel Douraponta (ミエル·ドラポント Mieru Doraponto) is a Guild Master from the String Heart guild and one of the Three Mages of the East. Appearance Miel Douraponta is a tall man, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows, red eyes, and golden hair that reaches down to his hips. He also has a black cross tattooed at the base of his throat at the front of his neck. His attire includes a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves. He also wears purple trousers tucked inside black boots with white laces on them and a dark ornament made of fur circling the lower part of his torso, with a lighter shade in the middle of it. Miel also has a pink sash tied around his waist, with a piece of jewelry hanging from it. He also wears dark gloves and an armor-like armlet can be seen on his left arm around his left biceps, which also extends to cover his left shoulder. On his right hip he carries a sword with an elaborate pommel that resembles a voodoo doll. He can also be seen with a black coat and trousers with a checkers pattern, resembling a Scottish kilt. Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic Fortune Telling: A fortune teller (占い師 Uranaishi) employs a rare kind of Magic known as fortune telling, allowing him to tell the future with a certain degree of accuracy. Miel is said to be the best fortune teller in the entire land of Egalia, and is commonly seeked for help. However, due to his position, few people gain the opportunity of knowing their future. Unlike fortune tellers that use their crystal balls, Miel uses a special type of technique, by using cards, often referred to as "tarot" (タロット tarotto). He foretells the future in a unique way. Instead of placing the cards on a table, he holds them suspended in the air through a special magic circle that stands in front of him. Card Magic (魔法の札（マジックカード）''Majikku Kādo''): An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. In Miel's case, he possesses a deck of tarot cards that, combined or alone, can cause several types of effects and grant the user new abilities. Miel, as of now, has in his possession seventy-eight cards (the average size of a normal tarot deck). Similarly to the keys used in Celestial Spirit Magic, Miel has stronger cards than others. The strongest of all are part of the group of cards called the "Major Arcana" (大アルカナ Dai Arukana). *'The Fool' (愚者 Gusha): The first card of his deck; representing tricksters, this particular card allows Miel to create a diversion attack that is a trick to the actual hit he intends to land. The advantage of these cards is that, once their effect is activated, the condition they apply will, in any way, be met. *'The Emperor' (皇帝 Kōtei): The fourth card; the Tarot card that represents power and authority, The Emperor allows anyone that is struck by Miel's next attack to be his slave for 180 seconds. Only a strong counter-curse spell may break this effect. Seith Magic: Human Possession (セイズ魔法・人形憑 Seizu Mahō: Hitotsuki): Seith Magic is a type of magic that deals directly with trapping wondering souls to manipulate them as you please, so far there is only two known variations of Seith Magic. The first known variation is called Human Possession and it deals with trapping wandering souls inside objects to manipulate them as you wish. This form of Seith Magic is the one Miel mastered. His recipients to the souls are some rag dolls that he sews as a hobby. * Human Subordination Magic (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō): * Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): A Magic in which the user utilizes swords for various Magic abilities and effects. *'Sanshigiri' (三指切り Cutting Three Fingers) String Magic (糸魔法（ストリングマジック）''Sutoringu Majikku''): A magic that revolves around the use, creation and manipulation of strings. *'Filukinesis': The magic's basic ability, the kinetic power of manipulating existing strings. *'Parche ' (血栓（パルチ）''Paruchi''; Spanish for "Patch"; Literally meaning "Blood Clot"): The technique Miel utilizes to create his dolls; he gathers strings from all over his surroundings to sew new dolls to hold his souls. The technique's name is a pun. "Kessen" (血栓) possesses the kanji "血" (chi), for blood. The Japanese pronounciation of "Parche", is "Paruche" or "Paruchi", whose end is read just as "血". Also, a patch in clothes works in a similar way as a clot for an injury. *'Monigote: La Muñeca' (人身冴功（モニゴテ・ラムニュエカ）''Monigote: Ra Munyueka''; Spanish for "Rag Doll: The Doll"; Literally meaning "Skilful Achievement with a Human Body"): A magic spell that allows the user to turn their body or parts of it into string, gaining several new abilities, such as moving faster, by slithering like a serpent through unreachable surfaces otherwise. However, in this form he gains a disadvantage: any slicing or cutting attack can be fatal, and, therefore, Miel doesn't use it against swordsmen. Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Sensor: Enhanced Strength: Immense Magical Power: Acrobat: Genius Intellect: Equipment *'Sword:' Miel carries around a sword on his right hip, which has an elaborate pommel shaped like a voodoo doll. As he has not been seen using it yet, it is unknown to what degree he can wield it. Relationships Trivia *Miel's epithet "Janus of the Future" derives from the Roman mythological god Janus, the god of the begginings and transitions, that possessed two heads, seeing to the past and the future, a reference to Miel's fortune telling abilities. Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Three Mages of the East Category:Male Category:Males Category:Guild Master Category:Characters Category:Character Category:String Heart members